


Plushies

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid rolled over to lay on his side, facing Duck. “Can I- can we cuddle?” he asked, his filter gone from how tired he felt. He felt his face warm up with a blush. “Just… just if you want.”“No, I, uh,” Duck said, stumbling over his words a bit with shyness. “I just- I want to. How d’you wanna…?”Indrid scooted himself across the few inches separating them, wrapping his hands around Duck’s bicep and laying his head on his shoulder. He started to purr, not even caring if Duck found it strange.It was like cuddling a plushie, but warmer. He liked this very, very much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm here bringing you more fluff.

*

***

*

Indrid’s time on Earth held a lot of surprises for him. A lot. Not just with culture shock and the difficulty of adapting to a completely new world, but also with the fact that seers don’t _exist_ on Earth. He would have to introduce his premonitions to others in a way that suggests he is just concerned, rather than being someone who knows the future. Needless to say, it was a stressful transition.

But he fell in love with Earth. Of course he did. Indrid’s heart was always too big, too full, too forgiving. 

Luckily, there were some good surprises in the mix. One example: plushies. Stuffed animals, stuffies, plushes - the whole kit and caboodle. 

Indrid _loved_ plushies. They didn’t have anything of the sort on Sylvain, and it was such a sweet, comforting concept: a soft, quiet friend to cuddle until the anxiety washes away. Someone to keep him company when he was all alone on Earth, after his information-gathering team scattered.

*

***

*

“Indrid, you’re exhausted,” Duck pointed out gently. “You should stay the night.”

It was true. The night had gotten quite late. 

To make matters worse, he’d pulled an all-nighter last night. He was alarmed by certain potential events and spent all night calculating their likelihoods - just to find that everything was going to be okay in the end. It was the result he wanted, of course, but it still felt like a colossal waste of time and energy, in addition to making him miss a night of sleep. 

So yes, he was exhausted.

“I’m fine,” he lied, and then yawned, feeling another wave of sleepiness come over him. “I can’t- I should go home.” He was going to say _I can’t sleep here_ , not because he didn’t trust Duck - he trusted Duck with his life, to be honest - but because there were no plushies around to snuggle, and he hadn’t slept a single night without one for several decades. 

Duck shook his head. “You should stay,” he said. “I’ll make some hot cocoa, then you’re goin’ to sleep, mister.” 

Indrid was quiet, looking down at his hands. He was watching his visions. In some, he slept the whole night through, waking up rested and happy. Those were the visions where he shared Duck’s bed and snuggled up to his side to sleep. Then he had other visions, where he slept on the couch and just couldn’t fall asleep for hours, only to wake up with night terrors. 

And he also had visions where Duck drove him home, leaving him to sleep on his own. This normally wouldn’t be a problem, but after getting his hopes up thinking of sharing Duck’s bed… it wasn’t an option he was particularly keen for.

Then he noticed Duck was trying to get his attention, waving his hand in front of Indrid’s face. “Oh, oops, sorry. What?” 

“I was sayin’ you could sleep w’me in my bed,” Duck explained, rubbing an eye. “I gotta get up early for work, so I might wake y’up, but-”

“-at least you won’t be on the couch,” Indrid said in unison with him. He smiled, relieved that his favorite outcome of the night seemed the most likely now. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“I mean, the couch is also an option,” Duck said, averting his eyes. Was he blushing? “I jus’ thought you’d appreciate sleepin’ in a queen-size bed for once instead’a the ‘bago one.” 

Indrid shook his head. “I’d really prefer to share the bed. Thanks for offering.” He stood up, habitually helping Duck up as well, feeling his heart speed up at the contact. “I, ah, I don’t have any pajamas, though.” 

Duck shrugged. “Lemme go get somethin’ for ya. Jus’ hold on a minute.” After walking into his room and rummaging around a minute, he returned holding some clothes folded in his hands. “Y’can wear these for tonight. Uh, I’m gonna get ready for bed in the bathroom. You can change out here, I guess.”

“That sounds fine,” Indrid agreed, and he waited for Duck to leave the room before quickly changing into what he’d been given. It was a tee-shirt, much too large for Indrid and hanging off his frame like curtains, and some baggy sweatpants that were a bit too short for him. 

In the mirror, he did look a little silly. He noticed that the shirt had a WVU emblem on it - that must be where Duck went to college, he supposed. 

Indrid felt a little spark of fondness at the thought of wearing Duck’s clothes. Like a lover. He hoped they would be, one day. He grinned and felt his heart soften at the fact that the shirt smelled like Duck. 

They were officially his favorite pajamas he’d ever worn.

He was distracted out of his thoughts by Duck opening the bathroom door. “I set out a spare toothbrush,” he said with a yawn. “Toothpaste’s in the drawer.” 

“Okay,” Indrid said, walking past him, a little more clumsy and heavy-footed than usual due to sleepiness. “Where’s Sasha?” 

“She’s already asleep on my bed,” Duck explained, walking into his room. “Sasha, baby, how you doin’?” A meow answered him. “Yeah, she’s in here.”

Indrid giggled as he started brushing his teeth, glancing at his visions as he did so. He really needed a break from the constant vision-watching, but he couldn’t help but give into old habits. It seemed everything would be calm tonight in Kepler.

When he climbed into bed, the only light in the room was the lamp on the bedside table next to the empty side of the bed. Duck was on his back, the hand farther away from Indrid tucked under his pillow. Sasha was curled up by his feet. 

He turned his head to look at Indrid. “Y’find everythin’ okay?” 

“Yeah,” Indrid said softly, words slurred with sleepiness. “I’m just- just tired.” 

“I know,” Duck said.

Indrid rolled over to lay on his side, facing Duck. “Can I- can we cuddle?” he asked, his filter gone from how tired he felt. He felt his face warm up with a blush. “Just… just if you want.” 

“No, I, uh,” Duck said, stumbling over his words a bit with shyness. “I just- I want to. How d’you wanna…?”

Indrid scooted himself across the few inches separating them, wrapping his hands around Duck’s bicep and laying his head on his shoulder. He started to purr, not even caring if Duck found it strange. 

It was like cuddling a plushie, but warmer. He liked this very, very much. 

“Goodnight,” Duck said quietly, leaning his cheek on the top of Indrid’s head. 

“‘Night,” Indrid whispered, closing his eyes. He fell into sleep quickly.

*

***

*

All too soon, Duck’s alarm on his phone started going off. He turned it off quickly, but not quickly enough to prevent it from waking up Indrid.

Instead of getting up, Indrid closed his eyes tighter and nuzzled Duck’s shoulder, hiding his face in it. “I gotta get up,” Duck chuckled, smoothing down Indrid’s hair. “C’mon, we can make pancakes.” 

Finally, Indrid opened his eyes. He could see a pretty blush across Duck’s face, and he smiled fondly at the sight. “Fine,” he said. “ _If_ they have chocolate chips.” 

“They can have all the chocolate chips y’want,” Duck agreed, sitting up. Indrid regretfully let go of his arm as he went. “I went ahead an’ got whipped cream las’ time I was at the store, too.”

Indrid sat up with a grin. “Aww,” he cooed. “You remembered.” He felt his heart start to go faster as he saw Duck’s cheeks darken with a deeper blush. “Let’s get going, then. We have 37 minutes before you need to start getting ready for work, that is, if you don’t want to be late.”

“An’ I would prefer not to be late,” Duck answered, hopping off the bed and stretching. “By the way, last night, were you, uh… was that purrin’ I heard?” 

Indrid averted his eyes. “Um, yes, I was purring. I hope that isn’t too unnerving.” 

“Nah, it’s real cute,” Duck said with a grin. Indrid blinked back at him in shock as he exited the room. _Cute?_ It was Indrid’s turn to blush, now.

*

***

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

***

*

About a week went by before their next sleepover. This time, it was at Indrid’s winnebago. 

It was pouring down rain that afternoon the likes of which Indrid had rarely seen before. “Duck,” he said hesitantly. The ranger had been about to say something about leaving. “Please don’t drive in this rain.” Averting his eyes, he stared at his hands. Unclenching them, he saw half-moons on his palms from where his nails were digging in from anxiety.

“Yeah, okay,” Duck said, scooting closer to him on the couch. Indrid felt some tension release when Duck took his hand, smoothing over the marks he’d made. “Are you alright?” 

Indrid shook his head. “Fine,” he said, voice wavering a little. He cleared his throat. “I just- I don’t like visions where people I care about get hurt.” His voice became softer with each word until he was almost whispering. 

“Well, I promise I’m not drivin’ ‘til it’s safe again,” Duck told him, letting go of his hand. Indrid felt a little disappointment at the contact ending. “Does that help?” 

“Yes,” Indrid answered honestly, finally meeting Duck’s eyes again. For a moment, he wished his glasses had clear lenses so he could see the pretty colors of the ranger’s eyes. As it was, the eye contact was calming, and he took a deep, slow breath to settle his nerves. 

Duck’s eyes flickered away. “When you have those visions...” he said, his voice trailing off. “I mean, do you just know what might happen? Or do you have to _see_ it every time?” 

Indrid winced. “It’s like hundreds of televisions all at once,” he explained again. “If I’m focusing on an event, I see all of its iterations all at once. I’m pretty good at estimating probability and timing, but it can be overwhelming. For example, I did have to see you in many variations of the same car crash just now, when you were considering driving home.” He shivered. “I’m really glad you’re staying here.” 

“Me, too,” Duck said. He held out his arms for a hug.

After a surprised moment, Indrid moved to return the hug, holding onto him tightly. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said, voice muffled from where his mouth was pressed against the ranger’s shirt collar. 

“You won’t,” Duck promised, voice soft. Indrid felt him start to pet his hair and relaxed some into Duck’s embrace. Being held like this was nice. And when he felt Duck’s fingers rub against the nape of his neck, he started purring again.

It was the second time Duck heard him purring. After few seconds, he realized that he was doing so, and abruptly stopped, pulling back from the hug with wide eyes. “Sorry,” he squeaked. “I- I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Duck asked, seeming confused. “Is it the purring?” Indrid nodded, blushing with shame. “No, it’s okay,” Duck said, tilting his head. “Y’don’t have to be embarrassed. The purrin’s cute.” 

“Not helping,” Indrid said, laughing quietly. He did feel less awkward about it, though.

Duck rolled his eyes. “What I _meant_ was that y’don’t need to be worried ‘bout your purrin’ if it’s just the natural response to cuddlin’. I’m not gonna judge you for it.”

“Okay,” the sylph responded. Duck was so sweet that he couldn’t help but smile. “Can… I have another hug?” His voice became soft with shyness.

“‘Course you can,” Duck chuckled, pulling him into his embrace. This time, he started purring near immediately, resting his chin on Duck’s shoulder and relaxing into his hold. “Y’prob’ly don’t get ‘nough of this contact from others.” 

Indrid sighed. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Duck petting his hair again. “No, I don’t,” he responded. He felt his chest grow warmer as he said, “I prefer it from you, though.” 

Duck was silent for a moment. “Uh, why?” he asked, sounding bashful. “I mean, it’s not that I, uh, I don’t, I don’t _not_ like it-” Indrid’s giggles interrupted him. “Fine. I like cuddlin’ with you,” he admitted. Indrid couldn’t see his face, but he would bet money that it was bright red. 

Indrid pulled back from the hug and pushed a lock of hair behind Duck’s ear. “Because it’s you,” he said softly. “And because you make me feel safe.” 

He wondered absently if he’d ever seen Duck blush this much. “Aw, jeez, Drid,” the ranger mumbled. “I don’t- I, uh-”

“I dunno what to say,” Indrid said in unison with him. He gave Duck a small, shy smile - so unlike his usual wide grin. “You don’t have to say anything. It’s okay.”

Duck rubbed his cheek. “I feel like I should, though,” he insisted, not meeting Indrid’s eyes. “I jus’ don’t feel like lookin’ a fool today.” 

“You’re not a fool, Duck,” Indrid told him with a quiet laugh. “I’m not expecting anything from you. You don’t need to force yourself to say something.” 

There were no futures where Duck gathered the courage to tell him anything in particular.

“Okay,” Duck sighed. He looked over at the TV. “If I’m stayin’ here for the foreseeable future, y’mind if we watch a movie or somethin’?” 

“I’ve got a new romcom, if you wouldn’t mind indulging me,” Indrid told him with a grin that caught on his snaggletoothed canines.

*

***

*

“And if Ryan had just fucking _told Kelsie_ then they could have avoided the whole mess,” Duck complained, shaking his head.

Indrid looked at Duck thoughtfully. “Would you have told her?” he asked. “If you were in Ryan’s shoes, would you have told her your feelings?” 

Duck met Indrid’s gaze, swallowing nervously. “Maybe?” he said, his voice becoming higher-pitched with uncertainty. “I dunno. I mean, eventually.” 

Indrid giggled. “You’d have done the same thing Ryan did,” he teased. “Just waiting until Kelsie’s permanently _out of the country_ to admit you like her.” 

“Well, first of all, I’m not thinkin’ about datin’ a foreign spy,” Duck said, grinning. “Uh, probably.”

“You’re not discounting the idea?” Indrid laughed, nudging Duck with his elbow. “Look at you, crushing on a spy. Scandalous.” 

“He ain’t a spy,” Duck told him, voice getting quieter. “He’s sweet.” 

Indrid felt an odd swirl of emotions in him. Nervousness and hope - was Duck talking about him? Envy - could he be talking about someone else? Panic - was Indrid even ready to potentially face these feelings?

“Oh,” was all Indrid said, and he bit his lip. He decided to take a gamble. “Well, I think it would be much harder to be a foreign agent as a government employee, so…” He could barely breathe from the tension. 

Was this the time? Should he admit he liked Duck? Oh no. What would happen if Duck didn’t like him back? He couldn’t go home in this storm… they’d be stranded in the awkwardness. Hell no.

He was startled out of his nervous spiral by a hand gently cupping his cheek. Duck was looking at him with a delighted grin. “ _Indrid_ ,” he said. 

“Whaaat,” Indrid groaned, hiding his face with his hands.

“You have a crush on me,” Duck said, sounding like the cat that got the cream. 

Indrid squeaked. “So?”

“ _So_ it’s mutual, y’silly thing,” Duck told him, and Indrid lowered his hands, looking at the ranger speechlessly. Duck liked him back? Duck liked _Indrid_? “Uh, unless you’re talkin’ ‘bout a different government employee, in which case-”

He was cut off by Indrid pressing a gentle kiss to Duck’s lips. “It’s mutual,” he confirmed with a little laugh. “Gracious, I was so nervous.”

“Why in the fuck were _you_ nervous?” Duck asked, looking genuinely confused. “Like, I’m pretty fuckin’ sure that every person who lays eyes on you falls at least a little in love w’you, so-”

Indrid laughed, nudging him. “Flatterer.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever blushed this much.

“You know I can’t lie,” Duck insisted with a chuckle, taking Indrid’s hand in his own. “‘Sides, I wasn’t even sure you liked guys. Or humans, even.”

Indrid shrugged, feeling his chest get warm. “I like you,” he said honestly. “I’m not concerned about… categories, like that.” 

Duck lightly kissed his lips, just for a second. “I like you, too,” he replied, and he couldn’t stop smiling. Then he paused. “Hey, am I goin’ home tonight or sleepin’ over?” 

Indrid paused to check his visions of the weather. “It’ll be pouring through the night,” he said. “You’ll have to stay over.” 

“Cool,” Duck said with a happy grin. “If y’don’t mind, obviously.” 

“I’d enjoy having you stay over,” Indrid told him, standing up off the couch. “Though I can’t promise I have healthy food for dinner. Is ramen alright?” 

“Sure,” Duck said, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. “What time is it?” 

“Around eight thirty,” Indrid told him. “It’s a late dinner, sorry.” 

Duck shrugged. “I don’t mind,” he said honestly. “I jus’ like spendin’ time with ya.” 

Indrid felt his face get warmer with a blush as he pulled ramen and bowls out of his cabinets. He’d recently washed up his dirty dishes, so his cabinets were well-stocked with clean dishes for once. “Do you want tea?” 

“That sounds good,” Duck said, getting up and standing by Indrid, leaning on his minimal counter space. “You still got mint tea?” 

“I just got some more for you, yes,” Indrid told him, handing him the box. 

His heart melted some at the fond look Duck gave him. “You’re the best,” the ranger said in his charming drawl.

*

***

*

When it came to be bedtime, Indrid paused mid-sentence, distracted by his own thoughts. His plushies were tucked under his bed, just like they always were when he had visitors. Should he pull them out? Would Duck find that odd? 

Some futures showed Duck sleeping in his bed, and he already knew from experience that he was just fine as a plushie replacement. But other futures showed him sleeping on the couch, and Indrid knew he couldn’t sleep without a plushie unless he was willing to put up with nightmares. 

“Indrid,” he heard Duck’s gentle voice say, and he was brought back to the present. “Y’with me?” 

“Yes, sorry,” Indrid said, still a little distracted. He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. “I just- you know. Visions.” Well, part of it was visions, but his absent-mindedness really came from worrying about his plans for sleeping arrangements that night. 

He felt some of the tension relax when Duck placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?” he asked, smiling. 

Indrid leaned his chin on the hand on his shoulder, enjoying the contact. “I’m wondering about sleeping arrangements,” he said honestly. “I have an… embarrassing secret, oh, and now I’m basically obligated to tell you.” 

“Okay?” Duck chuckled, waiting. 

He took a deep breath. “I sleep with plushies,” he admitted, averting his eyes. “I know it’s seen as… childish, on Earth. But they don’t even have them on Sylvain, and I like them. They help with my nightmares.” 

Duck hummed, scooting closer to Indrid on the couch. He moved his hand off of Indrid’s shoulder so he could wrap that arm around him, pulling him close in a side-hug. “Y’don’t need to worry ‘bout me judgin’ you, Drid,” he said. “We all got our silly habits. Plushies ain’t the worst secret to have.” 

Indrid sighed with relief. “I know, I just value your opinion.” His voice was soft with honesty. “And I want you to respect me.” 

He smiled as he felt Duck press a kiss to his shoulder, and he felt a happy thrill go through him at the contact. “There’s not really anythin’ you could do to stop me from respectin’ you at this point,” Duck told him fondly. “Y’matter a whole lot to me.” 

Indrid became silent from his shyness, leaning his cheek on top of Duck’s head. Now the ranger wouldn’t be able to see his raging blush. He wasn’t sure he could respond directly to what Duck just said, so he brought the subject back around to plushies. “The only time I’ve slept without a plushie in years was when I slept over at your place.” 

“Yeah? Am I a good ‘nough snuggler to replace ‘em?” he asked jokingly.

Indrid giggled. “Yes, actually.” He shifted so he could lay an arm across Duck’s shoulders. “My bed’s a bit small for two people, though.” 

Duck hummed. “Not if y’don’t mind gettin’ a little bit close,” he said with a mischievous smile, which Indrid returned in kind.

*

***

*

After they’d gotten ready for bed, Indrid pulled his Mothra plushie out from under his bed, just out of habit. “Aww,” Duck cooed. “I get to snuggle two moths.” 

With a shy giggle, Indrid climbed into the bed and scooted close to the wall to give Duck as much room as he could. He held the plushie to his chest. “I know it’s weird,” he said quietly. “I just… they really help me.” 

“There ain’t anythin’ wrong with that,” Duck said, getting in the bed beside Indrid. He was wearing Indrid’s favorite oversized pajamas, and the sight made his chest warm. Duck laid on his side, facing the seer so they could talk. “‘Sides, I think it’s kinda cool.” 

“Cool?” Indrid echoed, surprised. 

Duck nodded. He reached out and stroked one of the moth plushie’s wings. “Well, y’can just be yourself, an’ that’s cool. Like, you don’t just push away this part of yourself. You’re livin’ authentically.” He was quiet for a moment. “It’s a big part of why I transitioned. To live authentically.” 

Indrid contemplated that for a moment. “I see,” he finally said. He was flattered that Duck thought he was _cool_ , but also felt a certain empathy for him in that moment. What he’d said was heartfelt. 

The next words tumbled from his mouth. “Would you like to borrow one for the night?” Embarrassed, he bit his lip. Forcing a plushie on somebody else is much less cool. 

Duck shook his head and stretched. “No offense, but I’d say you’re the only plushie I need,” he said with a grin. He snuggled up to Indrid’s side and laid an arm over him, pulling him closer. He yawned. “I think I’m ready to sleep.” 

“Alright,” Indrid said, only leaving Duck’s embrace to turn out the lights. He leaned back into his embrace happily in the darkness. 

It took him a while to fall asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that _Duck liked him back_ and they were, what, dating? He couldn’t stop smiling. 

He enjoyed the fact that tomorrow, he would wake up next to his new _boyfriend_. He didn’t need future vision to see that.

*

***

*

Indrid awoke the the sound of a small, sad whimper. Blearily blinking his eyes, he sat up and took stock of his surroundings. Oh, yes. Duck was sleeping beside him.

Except he wasn’t, really. He was on his side facing away from Indrid, trembling and clearly crying. 

“Duck?” Indrid asked softly, turning on the bedside lamp. He placed his hand on Duck’s shoulder. He didn’t respond. “Hey. Talk to me.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Indrid saw with his visions that Duck was actually asleep. He gently shook Duck’s shoulder until he woke up. “I think you’re having a nightmare, dear.”

“What?” Duck asked, disoriented. He sat up and looked a mess, so Indrid handed him a nearby box of tissues, which he took gratefully. “Damn. I thought… well, last time we slept in the same bed, I didn’t have nightmares for once. So I figured y’kept them away. Sorry.” 

Indrid leaned down and pulled another plushie out from under his bed, handing it to Duck. It was a poofy, round, cartoony mothman, and it made Duck smile. He held it to his chest and scooted closer to Indrid. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Indrid said, yawning. He turned out the light and snuggled to Duck’s side, starting to purr sleepily. “Maybe you’ve gotten the nightmares out of your system.” 

“I’d hope so,” Duck said quietly. He leaned his head against Indrid’s shoulder and was soon asleep again.

*

***

*

When Indrid woke up, Duck was already sitting up in bed, checking his phone for the time. “Good morning,” Indrid mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

“G’mornin’,” Duck replied. “I didn’t mean t’wake ya.” 

“It’s okay,” Indrid said, yawning and curling up on his side. When he felt Duck’s hand start petting his hair, he began to purr sleepily, feeling himself drift off again.

Then Indrid awoke the the sound of crinkling plastic. Sitting up, he looked to the source of the noise and saw Duck looking back at him guiltily, struggling to open a protein bar - the ones he liked most, the ones Indrid kept in his kitchen cabinet just for Duck. “I was tryin’ to be quiet,” he insisted. But he was clearly unsuccessful.

“It’s okay,” Indrid yawned. He noticed that Duck was already dressed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. “Are you going home?” 

“I was thinkin’ about goin’ home to change an’ feed the cat,” he said. Then he smiled. “I can come back afterward, though.” 

Indrid nodded. “I’d like that,” he said, laying back down. Maybe he’d sleep in a little more, in that case.

*

***

*

When Duck returned, he was holding something behind his back. With a grin, he presented Indrid with a tiny moth plush. “Thanks for helpin’ with my nightmare,” he said. “Figured y’could use somethin’ to add to your collection.” 

“Oh, you’re amazing,” Indrid breathed, taking it from him. It was fuzzy and soft and perfect. He looked up at Duck with a grin. “Well, come on in. I already put the movie on.”

*

***

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

***

*

A few days later, Indrid was at Duck’s apartment. It was late in the evening, and they were both getting sleepy. “Don’t drive me home tonight,” he said out of the blue. “You’re too tired to drive safely.” 

“That tracks,” Duck responded. “D’you wanna sleep over, then?” 

Indrid nodded and yawned. “I hope you don’t mind sharing your bed again,” he said sleepily. 

“‘Course not,” Duck said, standing up and holding out his hand for Indrid to take. He stood up, smiled, and interlaced their fingers, bumping his shoulder against Duck’s. 

When Indrid got into Duck’s room, his face broke out into a grin. “You got a plushie,” he said, delighted. And it was a _moth_. 

Duck’s eyes widened and a blush rose to his face. “I forgot you’d be seein’ that,” he said sheepishly. “I just- you’re right, it helps with the nightmares. An’... it makes me feel safe.”

But Indrid saw what Duck almost said in his visions. ‘ _It reminds me of you._ ’ With a happy hum, he hopped up onto the bed and hugged the plushie. “Come here and snuggle.” 

Duck laughed quietly, crawling onto the bed and sitting beside Indrid, who wrapped his arms around him. “You should keep a plushie or two here, for when you spend the night,” he said thoughtfully. 

“Maybe pajamas, too,” Indrid said, leaning his head on Duck’s shoulder. The ranger nodded in agreement. “I like staying here.” 

“I like having you here,” Duck said, leaning in to kiss Indrid’s cheek. “An’ y’should feel welcome to spend as much time here as you want.” 

Indrid was silent for a moment, bashful. “Really?” he finally asked, snuggling closer. 

“Yeah, really,” Duck replied. He started petting Indrid’s hair, and the seer began purring happily, closing his eyes. “I mean, you are my boyfriend, right?” 

Indrid felt his heart jump at hearing that. They hadn’t talked about their mutual crush since the original conversation. “Right,” he said, grinning. “I’d spent so long crushing on you and assuming it was one-sided that I almost forgot you said you liked me back.” 

Duck chuckled and stroked the nape of Indrid’s neck. He heard his purrs increase as he relaxed into the touches. “I guess we never made it official,” he said sheepishly. 

“Until now,” Indrid responded, nuzzling Duck’s shoulder. 

“Indrid Cold, d’you wanna be my boyfriend?” Duck asked, kissing the top of Indrid’s head. 

He giggled and nodded. “Yes, please.” 

Wrapped up in one another’s arms, both of them slept peacefully that night, having no nightmares at all.

*

***

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
